


The Battle for Catachan Secundus

by Killercylol



Category: Stargate SG-1, Warhammer 40.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killercylol/pseuds/Killercylol
Summary: What wars may come from zealots and false gods fighting among the foliage?





	1. Chapter 1

It was said by the Catachan II that the first mistake the Xeno’s made was to declare themselves as their masters, but their far more deadly mistake was for them to let them dig in on the terrain they had spent their lives fighting in, dense hot jungles, and their final mistake was attempting to march straight toward them. 

The moment the Jaffa stepped foot into the jungle they were in a hell of the Catachan II’s design, the first sign of danger for them came without warning, the vanguard they had sent ahead suddenly went quiet,with the dull thud of explosives heard ahead, and when the main bulk of the army caught up they saw why. Strewn across the jungle were body parts and exploded Jaffa flung around by hidden mines and timed explosives. 

The force of Jaffa proceeded much slower after this revelation, and as any Catachan trooper will tell you the point of booby traps is to do exactly that, they watched the grounds about them with extreme caution so when the next attack came they were not ready. From the tree’s dropped bouquets of grenades that scattered many of the Jaffa into the jungle as they attempted to run from the dropped death, right into the waiting arms of hidden Catachan Devils who eagerly slit their throats and then faded back into the foliage.

With a third of their force gone the Jaffa commanders forced their troops on further into the Jungles at a crawling pace as the terrified Jaffa whipped their heads about at every noise in the jungle. They marched right into the final trap of the Catachan, where the sun shone through the jungle, right by a waterfall the Jaffa stopped to take their rest and take water from the gently babbling waterfall. Right as they had begun to take water to quench themselves from the thick hot jungle air the thudding ring of bolter fire tore through the jungle at the surrounded Jaffa. Heavy bolters had been set up in the perfect positions to tear through the unaware Jaffa and soon Lascarbines joined in picking off Jaffa with deadly proficiency. 

When the bolter fire had faded and the Lascarbines had silenced the Catachan begun the grisly duty of finishing off those unfortunate enough to have survived their ambush. With barely half of what the Jaffa had originally brought into the jungle they had decimated the ill equipped and ill experienced troops with deadly ease. 

When word reached Lord Zeus of what had befallen his troops he became incensed with rage, he ordered the jungle to be cleansed in the fires of his Al’Kesh bombers. Soon the Jungle blazed as they descended into the neutral zones, admittedly this came as a surprise to the Catachan who had very little time to hunker down in their fox holes as plasma mines were scattered about the jungles, as they tried to come closer to the crash site of Justice’s Claws and her Operating Area the Al’Kesh found themselves in danger from swift Aircraft that tore through them as they had not brought an escort with them.

On the ground The catachan Whooped and cheered for the Thunderbolts that tore through the air at their foes the skies now erupting into a battle over the no mans land of the jungles. As the Goa’Uld sent gliders to support their Al’Kesh Lightning attack craft arrived to counter the swift maneuverable gliders and Valkyries swooped in to collect the Catachan troops who could not walk back to the ship. What the Goa’Uld lacked in technical superiority and knowledge of their foe they certainly made up for in their numbers. For every Thunderbolt in the air the Goa’Uld could field ten Al’Kesh, for each Lightning twenty gliders swooped through the air. The Valkyries had to rely on the aim of their heavy bolt gunners to keep many of the attacking craft off their tails and as soon as they were back in the safety of the Hydra batteries the surviving aircraft retreated back as well. 

The Goa’Uld had learned a very valuable lesson that day. The men and women of the imperium were ready and willing to fight hard and they had the upper hand in the jungles of the planet.It took Zues’ First Prime to calm him down, to plead for a more tactical approach to the filthy Tau’ri that infested the jungle, and fortunately His God agreed.

The war for the planet was truly joined that day and The Imperium was just getting started.


	2. Enter Tempestus

From the moment the Tempestus had Landed with Inquisitor Mannelowe the 5th Inquisitorial Regiment had been out of their element, a fact they were none too pleased with, and outperformed by the Catachan 2nd at almost every turn. This outperformance ceased the moment the Catachan 2nd had found an old abandoned city, one that was not fully taken over by the heathens and heretical ‘Goa’Uld’, that required the Tempestus Scion’s urban warfare expertise. 

General Reszko tried not to look excited at the news during the briefing but the truth of the matter was he had ordered his men to be ready to move onto the city the moment it had been discovered within the no man's land. His excitement was only contained knowing he would have to use only half of the forces at his disposal, with the other half to stay on defensive duties around the Inquisitors ship. The city in question had been swept by recon forces a day earlier, it was already swarming with the enemy, three regiment equivalents, and many of the open areas within the city had been transformed into air strips and docking bays for their damnable ships and artillery strikes were out of the question which meant he had to force these ‘Jaffa’ out of the city the old fashion way.

The battlemaps were brought before him and the company commanders had gathered along with the Catachan 2nd who were there to either kill the fleeing foes or provide cover for their retreat. The city was set up to be within sight of the ancient temple, where the Ring Jaguar Squad had found, was set up and the ‘houses’ were made of a sturdy stone with the walls thick and strong enough to withstand small arms fire and standard breaching charges so there were a few options available to the Scion General. Grenadier squads supported by tanks and Chimera’s filled with the remaining troops could try storming the main entrances but by the looks of the larger staff cannons he didn't like the chances of survival. Air support would be limited to keeping their own aerial units busy so it cut out dropping bombs into the city. The general was inspecting the Servo Drone’s rendered holo map of the city, looking at the walls of the city, the ancient stone was giving him grief, if he blew a hole in the walls he would then have to defend it later on as well as the other entrances and that’s only if he could make the breach work.

Thats when it hit the general, creating a breach would only create yet another point of entry to defend later on down the line, he looked over the city with a creased forehead and Recaff in hand. When he finally sighed and resigned himself to using the weapon he hated relying on most.

The Nerve Gas.

“Contact our onboard Logistician” The General sighed speaking to the room. They went silent at his decree “Tell him we require thirteen High Yield Nerve Gas explosives, high potency, and we need them to be airborne only, no contact”

“Sir how are we going to get them into the city” The Third Company’s commander stepped forward. “With that many explosive devices you’d need to invade the city just to get them in or drop them from aircraft”

“Seven stealth strike teams will enter the city and place the explosives in various areas” The general responded highlighting the various zones “an eighth stealth strike team will attempt to plant Melta Mines on as many of the aircraft as possible to destroy and disable as many as we can, once the mines have been detonated and they are on alert then we will detonate the nerve gas. Once the Gas has reached its critical mass then we don anti gas gear and move down the streets with three Leman Russ Annihilator variants and two Leman Russ Exterminator Variants as support”

“The Leman Russ Exterminator are to remain on ridgelines close by to the city as anti air until our own fighters are able to come into the area” Raszcko pointed out said ridgeline upon the holo map “then they may join with the main assault if needed, with only three Anihilators we will be sending them down main streets only to clear out the heaviest of their resistance and to take the cities square in the middle, once we have it then we can begin with phase two.”

“Holding the damn thing” Straken interjected, earning a few sour looks from around the room for interrupting.

“Correct Colonel” The General did not seem as annoyed as some of his own Lieutenants and Colonels “we will be digging underneath the large central building to create our command bunker and leaving the top as barracks space. The square will be turned into a Valkyrie landing zone and we will be setting up heavy weapons positions and auto turrets in as many places as we can”

“Lord Inquisitor Mannelowe intends this to be the first victory on the way to taking this entire planet from this false god ‘Zues’ and his Jaffa” Raszko looked around the room at his commanders “Therefore this Operation has been named Primo Victoria”

“I don’t need to tell you the stakes” Raszcko raised his eyes to look around the room “you all know not to disappoint a Lord Inquisitor”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there some people may be wondering if this is a copy from Fanfiction.net and i am happy to say that yes it is, however i am the author in both cases, i thought i would publish this here as well to get it seen by more people hopefully. My hope is that people will enjoy the setting for this fanfiction and write their own portions in the War for Catachan Secundus i highly encourage this and invite anyone to write using this setting and if you need more information then please do not hesitate to comment or message me directly!


End file.
